The Smash mansion
by kiwilovedblueberry
Summary: Follow the daily lives of the smashers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Here all random stuff of the smash mansion will gather. Toon Link says wierd things, Peach breakes up whit Mario and a lot of more things happens in this chapter. This first chapter are mullty pov:ed. The rest will not be!  
**

Mario drank his coffe beside the coffe machine. The cafeteria was empty. Peach and he had broken up and he was sader than ever. The kids ran into the room and hid under one of the tables. They read comics there every morning.

"THAT'S IT GRANNY!" they heard Link yell. Crashes and smashes was heard.

"Ohoho! Woke up on the wrong side hero?" Ganondorf replied. More crashes and smashes was heard.

"Like an old couple!" Lucas sighed.  
"BE QUIET! IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Bowser growled from his bedroom. There was awkward silence. Mario took the last sip of the coffe.

"Pite palt!" Toon Link suddenly said. Every one in the room looked confused.

"What do you want?" Mario asked kindly. Toon Link pointed at the toiletts. Mario sighed and took him there. Meanwhile Lucas and Ness plucked down brakefast under the table.

-Pov change-

Bowser sat on a chair in the smash bros liveing room. Ganondorf sat on the other side of the poker table.

"I've got them!" a moblin said as he gave Ganondorf 3 bottles with potions. Bowser looked at them. The labels said: Emotion potion, Dizzy poison and No jumping X. Bowser reached for the last named. He read the description quietly. Ganondorf snatched it before he was done.

"Why did you?" Bowser said.

"You can have it on one condition!" Ganondorf said. Bowser nodded. "You have to give it to Mario only!"

Bowser nodded eagerly. Snatched the bottle. Hurried to the kitchen. Ganondorf looked at the two remaining bottles. Wich will he take? The emotion potion on Zelda and the Dizzy poison on Link. Ganondorf let out a laugh that caused the nearby to shake in fear. He also walked to the kitchen.

-Pov change-

Peach sat on her bed. She cried like crazy. But it was the best sulotion. She and Mario didn't fit togheter. She looked over to Zeldas empty bed. That princess was allways up early. Peach took on her dirty pink dress. It was muddy and a total catastrofe to Peach. She jumped down the stairs.

"You're so careless Link!" Zelda said in dissapointment.

"It wasn't my falt! Escuse me for liveing!"Link screamed back.

"Sorry for careing!"

They reatched were Peach was. Zelda was in tears.

"I really didn't mean to!" Link said and hugged her tightly. He stroke her hair gently. Gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I never mean to worry you" Link said softly. Zelda stopped cry. They broke the hug. Said hi to Peach and followed her to the kitchen.

Sonic and captain falco danced on one of the tables. Singing a Lady gaga song. Zelda facepalmed. What was wrong with this place? Kurby ate a montain of sandwiches, Jigglypuff bonsed like a basketball, Wario brakedanced on the floor and Bowser was elegantly drinking tea. Honestly? Was this what the evil Bowser was doing? Peach walked toward the coffe machine. Saw the kids under one of the tables. Giggled a little. She reached the massive machine. Took out a cup and filled it with hot water. She loved them.

"Link!"

"Yeah?"

"Hi..."

"Hello!"

Link walked away. Ike stood there alone. He gazed over where Link had left. A bottle caught his attention. He snatched the emotion potion. Maybe Link came to like him if he used this! He poured all the liquid into a cup of tea. But what he didn't know was that that much of the potion caused a love poison. Ike ran up to Link.

"I made tea for you!" he said. Link smiled gently and took it.

"Thank you!" Link said. He drank the whole cup as if it were water. Ike began to sweat. Then ran away. Link looked after him with wide open eyes. Back to Mario! Mario was in the trainingroom. He puched the sandbag far over its edges. Fox and Falco was allso in the room. They were fighting over a game.


	2. Potion trouble

**Summary: Link falls head over heals for... Ganondorf? Diddy kong witnesses a car accident. Kirby swallows a soccer ball and have to go to the hospital. Welcome to the Smash mansion! Why are the spell check only checking swe? I have set it on eng!  
**

Marth sighed as he zapped the tv. There was nothing good showing today. He let out a groan. A pink ball came into the room. It looked at a soccer ball. Tried to suck it in.

"No Kirby! Don't..." Marth began to scream. But to late. Kirby had already swallowed. Marth gulped. Kirby started to get rather pale.

"Spit it back up!" Marth begged the pink ball. Kirby fainted. Marth didn't know how to do first aid at a marshmallow so he rushed out of the building. Ash ketchum was just on his way in. He saw Kirby on the ground choking on the soccer ball. Ash rushed over to the helpless ball for it's rescue.

"Hang in there Kirby! I'll save you!" Ash said. He picked the pale Kirby onto his arms and called a ambulance. The sirens were heard fast and Ash rushed down the hallways.

/!/

"GANONDORF!" Links voice was heard. The said man turned around to see a blushing hero of time stand before him. His eyes were twinkling. The room had fell silent. Link took Ganondorfs arm around his own shoulders. Leaning onto his chest.

"Link... Are you drunk or something?" Wario broke the awkward silence. Link pretended to not hear him. Just leaning closer to Ganondorf.

"I love you Ganondorf" Link said. Ganondorf fainted. It was to weird to take in. Everyone in the room looked confused. What have happen with him?

"What did I just say?" Link asked. He awkwardly pushed Ganondorf away. "Have you drugged me or something? But yet you look so handsome and..."

Links cheeks turned a even darker shade of red. He ran away.

/!/

Diddy kong sat and ate bananas. Then a car collided with another.


End file.
